Federation of Allied Republics
with UINE |statsdate = 02/15/2010 |totalnations = 51 |totalstrength = 502,327 |avgstrength = 9, 850 |totalnukes = 32 |score = 2.34 |forumurl = http://far-cn.forumsmotion.com/forum.htm |ircchannel = #FAR (coldfront) }} The Federation of Allied Republics began in November 2009 when The United States of Cybernations, USCN, became FAR with a new government. For many months FAR remained at a steady growth in NS and most of the founders left, leaving only a few founders behind, including StealingPandas and Fernando12. In July 2010 Emperor Fernando12 announced his formal resignation as emperor of the alliance. However he decided to seek redemption by fighting with \m/, alongside other nations of FAR of whom he ordered to engage certain members, even though he resigned all his powers. This resulted in him being ZI'ed by \m/. FAR now only has one remainding founder, Emperor StealingPandas, who now looks to the future and is rebuilding the Original FAR and restoring the main values, resurrecting the image of greatness FAR had before around Planet Bob. Charter of the Federation of Allied Republics Preamble We, The Nations of The Federation of Allied Republics, unite to establish friendships and ensure the security of our nations. Article 1. Membership Acknowledging that The Federation of Allied Republics is an alliance built for the Nations by the Nations, each must meet requirements and will have rights and responsibilities. *A. Nations requesting membership acknowledge they will serve to promote the interests of the alliance and shall consider this Charter their oath. *B. Shall not be involved in any wars. *C. Shall not have a history that may present a security threat to the alliance. *D. Shall be active to ensure they are able to provide for the defense of the alliance. *E. Shall follow the instructions given to them by the alliance government. *F. Shall have the right to free speech. *G. Shall have the right to petition the government. Article 2. Government Emperor *A. The Emperor will serve for life. *B. The Emperor will work with the Ministers and Deputies to decide alliance matters, set foreign policy, be a representative to the world, and always serve to protect the alliance. The Emperor will have final say in these matters. *C. The Emperor shall have the power to approve or cancel treaties with foreign entities, declare war, approval over ministerial programs, and emergency powers to expel members that are a security threat to the alliance. *D. The Emperor shall have the authority to appoint Ministers. And or remove Ministers or their subordinates provided a just cause is demonstrated. Appointed Ministers shall be original members of the alliance or one that has been a member for more than 50 days. However, a majority vote by the government may override this requirement if they believe a candidate is qualified to head the post. *E. The Emperor's decision on treaties and offensive war declarations require a 48 hour discussion period. The Emperor may seek the counsel of the Ministers, Deputies, or any alliance member. *F. If the Emperor steps down the Regent will become Emperor when the effective date of the Emperor's resignation expires. *G. The Emperor may be removed if a petition is brought against the Emperor by any original member of the alliance or one that has been a member for more than 100 days. Discussion on the removal petition will take place for 72 hours, then the membership will have another 72 hours to cast their votes. A super majority of 75 percent plus 1 shall be required for removal. The Minister of Internal Affairs will be responsible for monitoring the proceedings and closing the topics with the removal petition and poll, then certify the results within 24 hours. Upon certification of the results by the Minister of Internal Affairs, the Regent immediately becomes Emperor. Regent *A. The Regent will serve for life. *B. The Regent will have all the powers of the Emperor when the Emperor has posted a leave of absence lasting more than 3 days. This does not include the signing or cancellation of treaties. *C. If the Regent resigns, the Emperor will appoint a new Regent that is an original member of the alliance or one that has been a member for more than 100 days. Minister of Foreign Affairs *A. Shall implement the foreign policy as set forth by the Triumvirate and represent the alliance in IRC Channels and Forums of foreign entities. *B. Shall have authority to appoint and supervise a Deputy and Diplomats that will serve to represent the interests of the alliance in IRC Channels and Forums of foreign entities. *C. Shall have the authority to bring forth and recommend treaties that further the interests of the alliance. Minister of Defense *A. Shall organize the alliance in times of peace to be ready for war and in times of war organize the alliance to achieve a quick and decisive victory in order to restore and secure the peace. *B. Shall have authority to appoint and supervise a Deputy and Generals to coordinate and execute military operations. *C. All nations must follow peace and war time orders given by the Minister of Defense and military staff appointed to assist in alliance military matters. *D. Only Triumvirates may over rule military plans drawn up by the Minister of Defense and the military staff. Minister of Economics *A. Shall create and manage programs to provide economic assistance to alliance members. *B. Shall have authority to appoint and supervise a Deputy and alliance members to assist in the coordination of all economic programs and technology deals. *C. Shall have the authority to manage all the foreign aid slots of the alliance. *D. Shall have the authority to coordinate deals for the acquisition of technology. Minister of Internal Affairs *A. Shall manage and promote an atmosphere to maintain an active community in the alliance forums and IRC Channels. *B. Shall have authority to appoint and supervise a Deputy and alliance members to assist in all matters of Internal Affairs. *C. Shall create educational guides that give alliance members the tools necessary to better develop their nations. *D. Shall recruit nations to grow and enhance our community. *E. Shall be responsible for the organization of trade circles to move alliance members to the blue sphere. Article 3. War and Peace *A. The alliance will honor and uphold all treaties with our allies no matter the economic or military hardship we may endure. *B. When engaged in war the alliance will seek to win quickly and decisively thus placing nuclear options on the table when war is declared. *C. Espionage against any member of the alliance shall be seen as a declaration of war. *D. The alliance will respect the sovereignty of all foreign entities and therefore not raid any nation. *E. Espionage will only be permitted during times of war. Article 4. Amendments *A. Any member may put forth an amendment to the Charter. *B. Amendments will be posted in the forum of Internal Affairs for a 72 hour discussion. *C. After the discussion period expires the topic will be closed and a 72 hour poll will open for alliance members to vote to pass or defeat the amendment. If it does not pass the membership vote, the amendment is defeated. If it passes a membership vote, The Triumvirate will have 24 hours to vote to pass or veto the amendment. Should all 3 Triumvirates not cast their vote within 24 hours, the amendment automatically passes. Exception: Amendments can not be proposed if a Triumvir posted a notice of absence in the forum prior to the amendment being posted Amendments May 2010 - Article 2 - Emperor - Section D Milestones 50 Members On the 12th March 2010 the Federation of Allied Republics achieved 50 members with the enlistment of Cbrown440 of New Siberia. CBrown44 is the 50th Member to join the alliance since it began in November 2009. *Official CN Topic Wars Hatman/TBIB Rogue - Internal War Following accusations of two members, Hatman and The Bat is Back, being multiple accounts, both nations went rogue on FAR. The government reacted well to this breach of security by immediately striking back and ZI-ing both nations. This lightning war, which lasted just under a week became FAR's first official war. Part taken in the Second Unjust War FAR was an independent alliance which took part in the Second Unjust War decalring war on FCO. The war didn't last long as other alliances were also fighting the FCO and peace was declared. The war anarchied only a few FAR nations, however the damage was more apparent on the opposing side as FCO lost members due to inactivity and lost Nation Strength through anarchy. Fernando12 Redemption Battles In July 2010 Fernando12, Now Ex-Emperor of the alliance, stood down from his post post as emperor of FAR and proceeded to attack the alliance \m/, without any known reason, using nations of FAR who were unaware of his resignation as his army. This caused an uprising within FAR and caused the alliance to lose many members and a lot of Alliance strength. PB-NpO Wars In January 2011, Pandora's Box declared war on NpO. FAR's initial reaction to this was to jump in and defend its allies, which it did by declaring war on iFOK. I didn't take long before the alliances, Athens and Hooligans, retaliated and struck down upon FAR, forcing some members into becoming a CnG PoW whilst others become trapped in bill lock. On Saturday 29 January a new service medal was introduced to all members who fought in the war. FAR surrendered to the terms of Hooligans and Athens on February 10, 2011. Rebuilding immediately commenced from that date. International Relations *FAR - UINE PIAT *FAR - NpO Protectorate *FAR - NpO MDoAP Government External links *50 Members Milestone Topic *NpO MDoAP Announcement *UINE MDoAP Announcement Category:FAR Category:FAR